realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Starborne, Witchborne and Fateborne
It had been a long, long journey. All the way from the swamp of lights, over the blue river by boat and over the desert, we went to the witch council. We went through storms, through heat and cold, rain and wind, all the while only her keeping me sane, keeping me awake from my visions, at least the worst of them. She put me to a physical test, rowing the boat on the river myself, with no stop, no pause, only breaks to keep my alive. She told me that mental strength wasnt the only thing I needed to become what i had to be. To control myself, I needed physical strenght too, strenght of the body. So every night I laid down, exhausted, muscles aching from exert i have never had before in my life. I had never had a hard days of work, only travel. When the river ended, dried up in the desert heat, we walked on. This, I was used to. But i wasnt used to the heat, the sand and the unending sight of nothingness. This, too, was a test. Could my mind still keep itself sane in the vast ocean of sand, heat and illusions of the desert? I can only admit, i had many relapses, many times my mind failed itself and went back into the state of dreaming, seeing... But always, when i dropped too deep in the pit of past, present and future, she took hold of me and grabbed me, pulling me out. It made the way i looked at witches a lot different. She was strange, weird, but wise and strong. Stronger than i could ever wish to be, or so were my thoughts. So we went on, through the desert to the south, to the dales of grass and rivers, of hills and wind; the center of the world, she called it. It was where the witches resided. Where they came together, was the need great enough. This occured not many times, it was even rare for witches, and considered their long lifespan... it happened only a few times in a span of hundreds of years. But now was the time, for the world was in peril, in peril of the undead, the undying and the unliving. It seemed i was vital to their plan of preventing the end of the realm as they knew it to be. As they knew it should be. When the sand ended, and my boots were nothing but rags with holes from the unending sand, my mind merely a withering flower, trying to keep itself alive for one more day, i saw the center. I saw the grasslands, lined with rivers clear as water can ever be. Hills of times long gone by stood silent, and not a village in sight to disturb the beautiful surroundings I saw before me. My companion looked at me with a strange, knowing look, and a grin that made it even more apparant. She pointed onwards, and in the distance i saw a building of white, natural and blended in with the landscape. It was the witches council. It looked ancient, and it was. It had stood there for many decades, centuries even. This is where they would test me, and present me to the council, to determine if i was worthy enough to learn their craft, to become a witchmaster. I would have to find everything other out for myself, but they would keep an eye on me, would guide me through everything, to make sure their plan of preventing the end of the realm as they knew it to be would go on. As they knew it should be. Then i remembered. I had seen this place before a few times, in my dreams, before i had known of my gift. When i had still been at home, with my mother and brother. I had dreams of vast lands of grass and rivers, of a white building, a tower, blended in with the landscape so perfectly as if nature itself had created it. I knew I was destined to go there, to arrive here was part of my own fate. So without the urging from my companion, i walked onwards, towards the great white building, to meet fate like the friend and enemy i knew it was. More sure of myself than i had been in the past years, i headed towards it. I was starborne, witchborne, and fateborne. The first meaning i could see things that were yet to happen, that had happened or are happening at this very moment. I cannot ever learn to control this, and it is a gift as well as a curse. The second meaning i was born with an understanding of nature, a understanding of changing little things, and the ability to use this understanding. The third; i was destined to do things that would change history. Many a man are born this way, even though they will never know it. Everyone is fateborne. But few are fateborne as I am, or will be. To end wars, is an entirely differernt thing altogether.